Anglorum
Anglorum is the first mainland area you enter after completing Travel to Anglorum. This is where newer players will get their first encounter with Heroic and Elite mobs. These "mobs" or monsters, have more health than others, and are typically stronger than your normal mobs. New players will also find their first dungeon quests here. These "dungeons," or "instances," are areas completely cut off from the rest of Anglorum and filled with monsters. A group of 5 players usually go to through the dungeon together. There are "dungeon tokens" that can be collected from the monsters inside of the dungeon which are redeemable for rewards in the chests that are located at the dungeon entrance. 10 tokens are required for any trade to be made. Camelot can be found here, in the south east corner of the map. This is one of the main cities that players will frequent during their adventures through Earth Eternal. =NPCs= Mobs Normal * Named *Jek Jumptail *Jester Jumptail *Konin Graves *Rancor Grinwind *Pernin Ayn *Clampton *Priestess Claira Quest Givers Main Storyline *Aarn Hamen *Druid Christie *Druid Kearn *Grand Druid Lunast *Druid Byrne *Druid Lorna *Archivist Blackhorn *Merlin *King Arthur Pendragon *Sir Kay *Captain Nordington Side Quest Givers *Master Sergeant Whitehoof *Lieutenant Boyle *Druid Klymer *Graynard Birk *Elden Motera *Aramere Gufflin *Erl Vanderworm *Turgan Gergendol *Merga Moonseer *Simon Greeneye *Farmer Felps *Acolyte Goldheart *Druid Felina *Druid Dern *Lieutenant O'Haren *Master Sergeant Dunn *Apprentice Swift =Anglorum Quests= Main Storyline #Thornbringers Investigation #Bandit Connection? #The First Bandit Brother #Travel to Camelot #Aid to Druid Byrne #The Second Bandit Brother #Return to Grand Druid Lunast #Aid to Druid Lorna #The Locked Door #A Trip to the Library #A Special Book #Unlocking the Door #Dandridge Farm in Flames #Speak to Merlin #The Shadow Legion #Speak with Sir Kay #The Militia House #Basic Duty #Burning Ships #Assaulting the Keep #The Battlefield Camps Side Quests Level 10 Fort Stonehenge *A More Direct Approach Level 11 Fort Stonehenge *Avalonian Violet Eyes *Hides, Shells and Feathers Camelot *Elden's Special Treat - Part 1 *Elden's Special Treat - Part 2 *The Tour *Yellow-Heart Blossoms Level 12 Fort Stonehenge *In the Belly of the Beast Farm south of Camelot *Stolen Tools Camelot *Another Letter Camelot Graveyard *Grave Lillies *The Letter Level 13 Fort Stonehenge *Quality Bows Camelot *Harvesting the Razor Beaks *Time to Act *Yet Another Letter Level 14 Camelot *Unlucky Charms Camelot Graveyard *Wilhelm's Crypt *Return to Grand Druid Lunast (2) Level 15 Camelot *Priestess Claira Militia House *Avalonian Signet Rings *Taking Back our Supplies Bounty Boards Fort Stonehenge *Bounty: Meadow Muncher - (This board opens at Level 10) *Bounty: Barbhog Gorger - (This board opens at Level 10) Camelot *Bounty: Steppe-Slimer - (This board opens at Level 10) *Bounty: Fierce Fowlbeast - (This board opens at Level 12) Bath *Bounty: Vespins - (This board opens at Level 15) *Bounty: Ironskin Thrasher - (This board opens at 15) *Bounty: Drifting Bogbeast - (This board opens at 16) Militia House *Bounty: Battlefield Knights of Avalon - (This board opens at Level 17) Crossroads Inn *Bounty: Rotback Slider - (This board opens at Level 18) Nottingham *Bounty: Ferocious Fowlbeast - (This board opens at Level 19) *Bounty: Swampstone Elementals - (This board opens at Level 19) *Bounty: Swampmage - (This board opens at Level 20) Robin Hood's Encampment *Bounty: Nottingham Deputies - (This board opens at Level 19) Southshield *Bounty: Spite-Stag - (This board opens at Level 20) *Bounty: Ironskin Pummeler - (This board opens at Level 20) =Important Locations= Outposts, Villages and Cities *Fort Stonehenge *Camelot *Militia House *Bath *Tallgrass Farm *Crossroads Inn *Nottingham *Robin Hood's Encampment *Southshield Other locations of interest *Stonehenge *Hadrian's Wall Henge *The Chunnel *Thornbringer Camp *Camelot Graveyard *Wilhelm's Crypt *Dandridge Farm *Captured Keep *Battlefield *Overwatch Keep *Abandoned Monastery *Bog Rat Camp *Bog Rat Farm *Bog Rat Base Camp *Vespin Hives *Nottingham Camps *Faerie-Sworn Camps Category:Locations Category:Countries